The derotation brace disclosed in my above noted prior patent was not specifically designed to support a user's foot while enclosed within a conventional shoe and therefore required specially constructed partial shoes and it was necessary to design a special partial shoe for substantially all users in order to provide sufficient support for the metatarsal. In addition, my previously patented derotation brace was not readily adaptable to persons having calf portions of different lengths and sufficient protection was not provided for the popliteal fossa.
The derotation brace of the instant invention has been engineered to provide all of the additional protection feature found to be beneficial after considerable usage and testing of my previously patented derotation brace.